


A Whole New Journey

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Crossover, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Touching, Werewolf eddie diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: One night, Eddie is sure he's dying as he bleeds out of the forest floor. The next day, he wakes up to find himself changed and a whole new world of possibilities open to him if he can just embrace them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	A Whole New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will do a longer werewolf AU, but for now we have this. I wrote it for Day 7 of Fandom AU Fest.

Eddie's seen some shit in his life. He's survived being shot, the world literally caving in on him, and countless other dangerous situations he's found himself in as a firefighter. But this? This is the most bizarre situation he's ever found himself in. 

He's staring up at his two best friends as he bleeds out on the forest floor, and he thinks he's finally lost his damn mind, because there's no other way to explain the glowing red eyes looking back at him. 

Buck is gripping Derek's arm, his voice frantic as he begs him to save Eddie. 

"Derek, come on," Buck pleads. "You have to do something!"

"It might not take," Derek mutters. "And the choice should be his."

"He'll want you to do whatever it takes to make sure his son doesn't grow up without a father!"

The world is starting to blur around the edges, but Eddie knows one thing. "Buck is right," Eddie gasps out, each breath more painful than the last. 

"You don't know what you're asking for," Derek says. 

"Don't care," Eddie says. "My son needs me."

His only thought is Christopher. How he's waiting for them at the Hale's house with Derek's mom and sister. How Eddie had told him it would just be a walk and then he'd be back and they'd get ice cream. 

He's not going to let his kid down. Not again. Not in a way that's so permanent. He's already suffered enough loss in his life. 

"Do it," he whispers. 

"He's asking you to," Buck says. "Derek, you're the only one that can save him. Please. I can't lose him."

He fumbles on his stomach for Buck's hand until he finds it, and gives him a tight smile. "Not gonna lose me."

"Damn well better not," Buck mutters. 

Derek sighs, "Fine. But he's your responsibility."

Buck shrugs, "Always has been."

Derek moves until he's hovering over him, his now green eyes boring into Eddie's. "You're sure?"

Eddie still has no idea what he's agreeing to, but he knows whatever it is will be a hell of a lot better than being dead. So he nods. 

"Alright," Derek says, sounding resigned. "This might hurt."

Eddie wants to point out it already hurts, but he doesn't get a chance. The next moment something sharp is piercing into his skin and he's crying out. 

Buck is there, crying and whispering into his neck. "It's gonna take. You're going to be okay."

Eddie's not sure what's supposed to take. He wants to reassure Buck, ask him to look after Christopher if he doesn't make it, but words won't come. His body feels heavy, especially his head. He can't keep his eyes open, even as he tries. 

There's something important he should tell Buck, words he's been holding onto for so long, that Buck deserves to hear. But he doesn't get a chance to say them before the darkness washes over him, lulling him to sleep. 

* * *

Eddie wakes in phases. The first time it’s to hear quiet whispering nearby. He swears he can pick up on Buck’s voice but he can’t be sure. Then there’s the sound of rain pattering against the roof, louder than he can ever remember hearing it. The last is to the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Or so he thinks. It takes him a moment to realize the sound is further away, and it’s not just one heart beating but three. How can he hear three heartbeats? He must still be out of it. 

Still, the sound is reassuring in a way, for a reason he can’t quite explain. He stirs, turning his ear more towards the sound.

A chair scrapes back and then there are soft footsteps against a wood floor. The bed dips and Eddie’s hit with a scent, pine and mint and something that just reminds him of _home_.

It’s not surprising when he opens his eyes and sees Buck there, looking down at him worried. “Buck,” Buck says softly. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel?” Buck asks. He reaches up and pushes Eddie’s hair back, resting his hand against Eddie’s head.

Eddie sighs and leans into the touch, “Not too bad considering I thought I was going to die.”

“You know I’d never let that happen,” Buck tells him.

“No, you’re always looking out for me,” Eddie says, smiling softly up at him. Buck still hasn’t removed his hand, and Eddie takes comfort in the touch. He needs it in a way he can’t explain. “Are you going to tell me exactly what you had to do to save me?”

Buck looks towards the door. Eddie doesn’t see anyone, but he can _hear_ them. How can he hear them? “Who’s out there?”

“Derek,” Buck says. “He’s been waiting for you to wake up to check on you, and explain.”

“I’m awake now,” Eddie points out.

Buck nods. He doesn’t look away from Eddie as he speaks, his words rising no higher than the quiet conversation they were having, yet Eddie knows the words aren’t for him. “You can come in now.”

The door opens and Derek walks in. He keeps his distance, leaning against the wall by the door. “I imagine you have questions.”

“I do,” Eddie says, though honestly he doesn’t know where to start. Maybe the most important thing. “What did you do?”

“What do you remember?” Derek asks him.

“I remember bleeding out on the forest floor and Buck begging you to save me. I remember red eyes and fangs and… then pain in my arm. Did you…?” Eddie looks down at his arm, sure he’s going to see a bite mark there. Derek had bit him. He remembers that now. But when he looks, there’s nothing there. 

On instinct, he reaches for the hem of his shirt, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He’s just realized he’s not in any pain. There are no pain killers out there that could leave him this clear headed and pain free. Eddie lifts his shirt and inhales sharply. There’s nothing there. No claw marks, though he remembers the beast tearing into him last night. He should have died from that. He shouldn’t be here at all.

And yet…

“What did you do?” Eddie whispers. He looks between Buck and Derek, watching as they glance each other's way, silently communicating. Eddie doesn’t know why that infuriates him so much, but it does. They did something to him, and now they’re keeping secrets.

“Woah,” Buck says, bringing his hand to Eddie’s neck. “Eddie, you need to calm down.”

“Calm down?” Eddie says, his words coming out slightly slurred. “How can I calm down when you’re keeping secrets?”

“We’re going to tell you everything,” Buck assures him. “I promise. You just need to stay calm.”

“Then tell me what you did to me!”

“Dad?” 

Eddie’s breath hitches at the sound of Christopher’s voice. “Chris.”

“Derek can you…?” Buck says, and Derek nods.

“Yeah I’ll take care of it. If you can take care of this.”

Buck nods, “I got it.”

“No!” Eddie shouts, jumping to his feet. Buck reels back, stumbling over his feet and landing on the ground with a pained groan. 

“Eddie,” he tries.

“I want to see my son!” Eddie shouts.

“You really shouldn’t like this,” Buck tells him.

“I would never hurt Christopher,” Eddie tells him. 

“I know that,” Buck says. “But it might be a good idea for you to calm down a little first.”

“What are you talking about? I am calm. I…”

He trails off when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes are blazing yellow, his face twisted and ugly with hair sprouting out in places it hadn’t been, and there are fangs protruding from his mouth. Fangs. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie whispers. He reaches up and touches his face, needing to be sure it’s really him that’s staring back at him. And it is. His fingers lightly touch his fangs and he gasps. "What…?"

"You're a werewolf," Derek says. "Like me."

Eddie stumbles back from the mirror into the wall. "This can't be real."

"It is," Buck tells him. "You're a werewolf Eddie."

"So this is what you did to me?" Eddie asks. He can feel the panic clawing at his chest but he tries to keep it down. It's hard when he keeps picturing his face, seeing what he is now. 

"It was the only way to save you," Derek says. "And you said this was what you wanted."

Eddie remembers, but he'd been so afraid of dying. He hadn't wanted to put Christopher through losing another parent. But he hadn’t known...

"Dad?" Christopher says again. 

Eddie whines. He actually fucking whines. He wants nothing more than to open the door and take his son into his arms and tell him it's going to be okay. But he's not sure that it’s a good idea. 

"He can't see me like this," Eddie says. "Ever."

"Eddie…" Buck says. 

"No," Eddie cuts him off. "I can't be around him, Buck. Not when I'm… I can't hurt him."

"Hey," Buck says, stepping closer. He's careful about it, as if he expects Eddie to try and bolt at any moment. He doesn’t. He stands there with his head bowed as Buck moves closer. He stops in front of Eddie and takes his face in his hands. 

"Werewolf or not, you're still Christopher's Dad," Buck says. "Your son needs you."

"But…"

"No arguing," Buck says. "I know you Eddie. You love Christopher with your whole being. You'd never hurt him. Never. You're the same Eddie you've always been, okay? The same Eddie we love."

_ Love _ . If Eddie were in a better state of mind he'd tease Buck about it, but as it is he's barely holding himself together. 

"I don't want him to be scared of me," Eddie whispers. 

"I could never be scared of you, Dad," Christopher says from the doorway.

"Christopher," Eddie gasps. His heart is pounding in his chest, his fear almost palpable. He can't let Christopher see him like this. He can't. He turns his head away and tries to hide himself, even as he hears Christopher's footsteps on the wood floor. 

"Buck please," he pleads, looking up at his best friend with wide eyes. "I can't…"

"You can," Buck assures him. He runs a hand through Eddie's hair and Eddie takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "We'll be right here."

Eddie nods and finally looks down at his son, hoping his face is back to normal and not the monster he saw in the mirror. 

He kneels in front of him and does his best to smile, "Hey buddy."

"Are you feeling better?" Christopher asks him. "Buck said you were sick."

"I was," Eddie says. "But I'm feeling a lot better now. Especially now that you're here."

And it's true. Having Christopher near him has calmed his racing heart, making it a little easier to breathe.

Christopher smiles, "Then I'll have to stay with you."

Eddie laughs and pulls him in, hugging him close. "Yes you will."

"I told you it would be okay," Eddie hears Buck telling Derek.

He smiles at Buck over Christopher's shoulder, and Buck returns it. Though it's something softer. Something that has Eddie's heart flipping.

Buck's always been the one to believe in him. Even when Eddie didn't believe in himself. He's always been there, steadfast and strong, never wavering. 

_ You're still the Eddie we love. _

And maybe there is more to this whole thing that Eddie's been missing. But now his eyes are open. He's seeing things in a whole new light. He's just not sure what he's supposed to do about it. 

"Can I see your wolf face?" Christopher asks him later. 

Eddie hesitates, "I'm not actually sure how to yet, buddy."

Christopher nods, "You'll learn, don't worry."

"Yeah it can't be that hard, right?" Buck asks. 

"No, it shouldn't be," Derek's mother, Talia, says. "He's already showing exemplary control for a newly bitten wolf."

"Definitely," Stiles says. "Though if you need some help, I can pelt some lacrosse balls at you."

"I wouldn't blame him if he bit you," Buck comments. 

"You might not, but I'm dating the alpha and he would so," Stiles shrugs as if that's the end of the argument. 

Derek just smiles, "If you pelted him with lacrosse balls I'd let him bite you."

"Rude."

"Dad isn't biting anyone," Christopher says. "Dad is a good wolf."

"Yes he is buddy," Buck says. He runs his hand through Eddie's hair and Eddie sighs, leaning into it. "So good."

"I'm not a dog," Eddie mumbles. 

Buck chuckles, “Doesn't mean you can't like being pet, because you do."

"By you." Eddie's eyes widen and Buck's hand stills. "Umm…"

"Gee, Eddie. It's almost like you already have an anchor," Stiles deadpans, looking right at Buck.

Eddie's eyes lift to meet Buck's and he smiles, "Yeah." Buck returns the smile and his hand resumes its movements through Eddie's hair. Christopher is still there in front of him, now playing with a toy wolf Talia gave him a few nights ago. "I have two."

* * *

Little by little Eddie's starting to learn about being a werewolf. With the help of Derek and his pack he's able to learn how to control his shift and even shift at will now. 

Something Christopher is delighted in. "You don't need a costume for Halloween this year," Christopher tells him. 

"You know, Derek once shifted and scared trick or treaters," Laura muses. 

"They came up to my car," Derek says. 

"You had candy," Laura argues.

"Yeah for _me_ ," Derek says. "I'd just bought it. And I gave them some before scaring them."

"Well as long as they still got the candy," Buck says. 

"That's so cool," Christopher says. "Can you do that, Dad?"

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "You want me to wolf out and scare people?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know…"

"Please Dad!"

Eddie chuckles and scoops Christopher up into his arms, "How could I possibly deny you when you look so adorable?"

Buck shakes his head, though he's smiling at them, a fondness in his eyes that never fails to make Eddie's heart skip. "Don't tell him that. Then he'll think he can get away with anything."

"As if you would ever deny him anything yourself," Eddie teases.

Buck shrugs, "I'm cool Uncle Buck. He's allowed to get away with stuff with me."

Eddie wants to tell him he's so much more than that. That he's become like a second paternal figure to Christopher. The one person Eddie turns to when he has doubts.

Christopher moves off him to go play video games with Stiles, and Eddie stands. He walks over to where Buck is standing just inside the room and pulls him in for a hug. 

It hits him suddenly that this is the first time since he's been turned that he’s allowed himself to be this close to Buck. Sure, they've had casual touches, but this closeness hasn't been there. Eddie's missed it. 

He can't help burying his nose in Buck's neck and breathing him in. He smells like he always does. He smells like home. 

"Are you sniffing me?" Buck asks him. 

"...No."

"You totally are," Buck says. 

Eddie goes to pull back, embarrassed, but Buck tightens his arms around him. "No," he says softly. "Stay."

Eddie would stay like this forever if he could. From the contentment he feels coming off of Buck in waves, he's sure Buck would let him. 

"I've missed this," he mumbles into Buck's neck. 

"Me too," Buck tells him. "Why did you stop?"

Eddie knows what he's asking. Why he pulled back when he was turned. He sighs and sinks further into Buck's arms. "I wanted to always be close to you. I feel safe here. I didn't want to make it weird."

Buck starts to pull back and Eddie whines. He smiles fondly and caresses Eddie's cheek. "It's not weird. I feel safe with you too."

"You do?" Eddie asks. "Even though I'm…"

"I don't care about that," Buck says. "I told you you're still the Eddie I love, and I meant it."

"I didn't know," Eddie says, though he'd hoped. "I mean, you said _we_ and I thought."

"Oh my god he's totally in love with you," Stiles says. "Derek says he reeks of it."

"Stiles," Derek sighs. "But out."

"Sorry," he mutters. 

Buck pulls away completely and for a moment Eddie thinks he's going to leave. He does, but he grabs Eddie's hand and drags him along with him. 

"You've got Christopher?" Eddie asks on his way towards the door. 

"Yeah, we've got him," Derek says. "You two have fun."

Buck's quiet as he leads Eddie out of the house and then down one of the trails nearby. Eddie tries not to worry. It's not like Buck to be this quiet. 

"Buck?"

"Shh just wait," Buck says. "We're almost there."

"Where are you taking me?"

Buck shushes him again and Eddie has to fight back a laugh. He stays quiet though as Buck continues to lead them down the path. 

He doesn't stop until they reach a river. Only then does he drop Eddie's hand, and he walks towards the edge. 

"I do love you," Buck says quietly. "So much it hurts sometimes."

"Buck…"

"No, let me finish," Buck says. "I love you, Eddie. And when I saw you bleeding out and had to face the possibility of a life without you that terrified me. I would have given anything to keep you with me. And I'm sorry for that."

"You're sorry for wanting to keep me alive?" Eddie questions, stepping closer. 

"No, I'm sorry for putting this werewolf decision on you without you fully understanding what you were agreeing to," Buck says. "I know it's not exactly what you wanted."

"Buck," Eddie whispers. He reaches out and places a hand on Buck's shoulder, needing some form of contact. He hates that Buck still isn't looking at him. As if he's ashamed. "Can you look at me please?"

Buck lifts his eyes to meet Eddie's, and Eddie smiles, taking Buck's face in his hands. "I would have agreed to it no matter what, okay? Sure, being a werewolf has taken some getting used to, but I don't mind it."

"You don't?"

"I don't," Eddie says. "It's a comfort getting to go to sleep every night and hear your and Christopher's hearts beating just down the hall. To be able to smell how happy you are, or know when you're sad. Christopher too. Most of all, I love how just being near you makes me feel. How your scent washes over me and feels like home."

"You really feel all of that?" Buck asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

"I do," Eddie says. "I love you, Evan Buckley."

Buck laughs wetly, "I love you too. So much. God just…"

"What?"

"Please tell me I can kiss you now."

"Hmm I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Eddie tells him. 

Buck leans closer and Eddie meets him halfway, their lips joining in a soft, lingering kiss. Every atom of Eddie's body feels alive, singing out a chorus of finally.

They still have a lot to talk about. Especially when it comes to returning to LA. Eddie's been debating going back at all. But he can't imagine ever leaving Buck. 

But then, he thinks Buck gets that. A few days later he looks over at Eddie as they're sitting in the backyard and he looks like he just knows. 

"We're staying here, aren't we?" he asks. 

"I was thinking of it," Eddie admits. "But Buck I can't ask you to…"

"You don't have to," Buck says. "I'm with you Eddie. Wherever you are is my home."

Eddie smiles, "Mine too."

He leans into Buck, taking comfort in his presence, in the security he finds with him. They have a life in LA, family there, but they’re building the same thing here. And being in this place has relaxed Eddie, provided him with a sense of peace he’s never felt anywhere else. He’s grateful he gets to share that with Christopher, and Buck too. It’s a whole new journey for all of them, and Eddie can’t wait to see where the road takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
